Elwood Rangers: Lakewood Force
by dm7111722
Summary: What will happen if teenage Elwood City kids with attitude, happen to be chosen to become from ordinary school kids to Earth's greatest heroes? Join Arthur and his friends as they morph up to save the world!
1. The Power is Coming (Part 1)

Elwood Rangers: Lakewood Forces

**A/N~ Hey y'all! So I made us a new Arthur fanfic. It's going to be morphinominal! As always, do read on and leave a review at the end of your reading session. I don't necessarily know all about PR so if I have left some errors, do let me know if I missed out something.**

**I plan the kids to be teenagers in this fic.**

**Arthur is owned by Marc Brown, PBS Kids and 9Story Entertainment. Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The Power is Coming Part 1<strong>

Somewhere, out in the farthest corners of the Milky Way…

"Earth. A vast, world, teeming with life. A world which is inhabited. We can enslave its population and then, find the very source of infinite power we have been searching for. With the power in my hands, nothing can stop us! This world, will soon be mine!"

"But dad… what about those two meanines? Sorceress Meeta and Lord Redd?"

"Ah yes… Those two nincompoops. Thorns in my side. And we all know what happens to thorns, right? But, for once, I'm feeling a bit generous. We shall allow them to try and take over Earth. If they managed to take the power, we'll strike before they'll even touch it. If they don't, well, we'll have to step in anyway. Either way, victory will be ours! Long live the Gizmo Empire!"

* * *

><p>On the dark side of the Earth's moon, there was a tall and odd-looking palace standing. It had a large orb with rings around it. It also had two towers on each side. Inside one of those towers, there laid a throne with a capital 'R' on it. Sitting on that throne, was a strange humanoid. His body was covered with red muscles which were surrounded by shiny silver bones. There was also a bright red aura glowing around him. He wore a mask with an 'R' sticking out on a crest. He sat proudly on his throne while stroking a pet snake, watching the planet Earth. Then, another humanoid being approached him. This time, it was a woman with sorceress clothing, wearing a big, domed hat on top and had a staff with a circular-shaped ring at the end. She bowed down to the evil lord. All he could do was place his hand at his chin.<p>

"So, Grand Witch Meeta…" he said, with a bone-shivering voice. "Have you found the power that I seek?"

"Yes, Lord Redd." answered Witch Meeta. "It is located within some district on that mudball called Earth."

"Very good." Lord Redd held his forehead, as if he was not in the greatest of health. "I must regret to inform you that I must hibernate to regenerate my losing powers. That means you are in charge of taking care of stealing that power." The Witch hid a small smile, unknown to Lord Redd, knowing that this was her time to take command. Lord Redd then transformed his snake into a staff of his own, with an 'R' at the end. Pointing it at Witch Meeta with red electric charges surging through it, he threatened her that should she fail, it will be her last time doing so. This scared the sorceress to the bone. "There shall be no mistakes this time, or I shall have you banished in a dumpster for all eternity. Understand?"

"Y-yes, my lord." Finally, with his glowing red aura fading away, the evil Lord Redd was about to enter a deep stage of sleep. The laser-red eyes began to grow dimmer and dimmer until they, at last, shut down, signalling the lord's deep slumber. Meeta rose to her feet, with her smile more obvious from the looks of things. Making sure that Redd was finally asleep, she poked him with her staff. No signs of movement.

"YES!" cheered the witch. "I'm in charge at last!" She teased the sleeping Lord Redd by pulling out her tongue. "Now that you're taking your 'little' nap, I shall take the power for myself and be the Empress of Evil!" With a loud cackle echoing away, Meeta's position in the castle escalated. It was time to get this so-called power that was hidden on the planet Earth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on planet Earth, on a bright sunny day, there was a small, ordinary city in the heart of North America. A busy place known as Elwood City. Somewhere in that city, three kids were walking along a sidewalk, chatting away during their school break.<p>

"Man, can't believe summer's finally here." said Arthur Read. "Two whole months without doing anything."

"You said it, pal." said Buster Baxter, Arthur best friend. "Nothing to do but relax, relax and relax."

"Not for me, though." said a disappointed Francine. "My parents want me to spend quality time with family this vacation. They said I just spend too much time on the field and have to confine me in more "social" matters."

"Why? Football **is** a social activity." clarified Arthur

"I know, but they think that I should do something that's not so tiring or sweat-dropping. You know what I mean?"

"I'm sure you'll have some little time to shoot some goals in." Francine was feeling reassured, knowing that she will have time to hang out with people.

"I guess you're right. But I can't say the same for Muffy." She pondered about her best friend, who was also having some schedule problems with her family. "She has to work part-time with her dad at Crosswire Motors throughout summer vacation. She's not taking it very well."

"You know what, I'm sure everyone's busy with their own plans." Soon, everyone's thoughts were on the other students in their class. "What are they doing again?"

"Ummm…" thought Buster. "Brain's got this expedition with those… um… fossil diggers."

"You mean 'palaeontologists'?"

"Yeah, That." said Buster, embarrassed.

"And then, there's Binky and the Tough Customers." continued Francine. "They're going to Japan on an outing together."

"And George." added Arthur. "He's signed up for a voluntary rescue camp for teens to help firefighters and policemen. And Sue Ellen's going on another trip with her parents to the Amazon."

"Wow!" admired Buster. "They're so lucky." His face then showed disappointment. "But you know what sucks more."

"Buster, we talked about this."

"But she's going to space! How can I not be jealous? She'll probably get to see aliens up there!" Everyone could not help but feel Buster's envy. They thought it would be impossible for anyone to spend their time in the stars. They thought Fern had the coolest trip for vacation. But at the same time, they actually felt sorry for her.

"You know, guys? We should assume that Fern's not enjoying this any more than we are. I mean, can you imagine, **living **there?"

"Her dad was chosen to be some of the first humans to be part of a space colony. Earth's first. And he had to take the whole family too. I'm sure she'd be homesick. Very homesick at that."

"I know you what you mean." said Francine, somehow sadly. "Living in space for five long years. You know, I usually don't get along with her all this time, I… I think… I'm gonna miss her."

"So will I." agreed Arthur. "I'll miss everyone."

"Hey, look on the bright side." assured Buster. "At least there's Prunella, Alex, Maria, Jenna and Ladonna to hang around with."

"That's true." said Francine. "But I'm sure Prunella's got her little 'magical ceremonies'." she added with sarcasm. "And Alex and Maria. I don't really hang out with them, even since third grade. And didn't you hear? Jenna's going to China for a temple stay."

"Oh right. I forgot about that."

"Oh, and Ladonna's going to attend some dirt bike derby down south." With no other probable option, the three just stayed quiet.

"So…" said Buster. "It's just the four of us, then?"

"Afraid so, Buster." replied Arthur, equally sad. "But we tend to have the most fun, the four of us, right?" Even with Arthur's point, the gang couldn't properly adjust to the lack of society this summer vacation. Then, Francine smiled, hoping to arouse some spirit to the boys.

"Awww, cheer up guys. We'll just try and do what Arthur said. Even if… we do get extra busy…"

"We'll find a way. Come on. Let's head over to my place." They walked on to Arthur's house, hoping to dispel their quietness and loneliness. Just like that, another ordinary day went by for them. Could there be something different or special for them to do this vacation?

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arthur and his friends have gathered around outside a large complex, bigger than anything anyone has ever seen, out in the open fields. Followed by a smaller entranceway, there was a huge dome next to it. Outside, there were hundreds, if not thousands of people, were also here and there, along with festive decorations of many colours. At the large entranceway, there was a big banner that had the words, "Farewell, Future Colonists of the Stars!" There were people talking to each other, having conversations before some of them were about to take the epic journey to space. Those people were wearing space uniforms. Among them was a teenage girl who was talking to Arthur and his friends. She was Fern Walters. Her parents were talking to the other fathers and mothers while she tended to her classmates. Some showed signs of jealously while others displayed worry or admiration in their faces. Fern was feeling quite sad herself. She was about to embark on the quest to prove humanity that life in space is possible. That would mean she had to be away from her friends for a very, very long time. She looked at them all, holding back her sadness.<p>

"Gee, guys." she began. "I didn't really want it to be like this."

"Fern!" exclaimed Buster. "You're about to go into the stars! How can you not be excited?" He was followed by everyone else, who also thought Fern had the greatest trip of all.

"Yeah. But I… I might not see you guys for a real long while."

"That's not true." said Alan powers, or as everyone called him, the Brain. "I heard they were able to construct intergalactic communicators. They're giving us free ones soon. We can all get a chance to see what it's like to be in space." Fern did feel a little better, but the sadness was still overwhelming her. Suddenly, there was an announcement made by radio control.

"Attention. All space colonists on the flight 'Terra Venture', please report to stations immediately. Do say your farewells and proceed to the station. Fern looked back at her friends with grief.

"Well. That's my call." She walked to every one of her friends, bidding her farewells to them, starting with Arthur and Buster. "Arthur, Buster, you two stay cool and all the best in Mr. Ernie's class."

"You got it." cheered Arthur and Buster. "And do tell the aliens I said hi." added Buster. Fern giggled a little and nodded.

"I will. Francine, I know you and I don't get along. But I just you to know. I will miss your awesome football skills, your baseball try-outs, even your bossiness." Francine pretended to not care.

"Hmph. I don't need your sentiment." But Fern knew Francine's true feelings by just looking at her face for symptoms and she knew Francine meant otherwise. She continued on.

"Brain. You have fun with your dino hunts."

"Will do my best." said the Brain.

"Binky, take care in Japan. Who knows what mysteries you'll find there."

"Uhuh." said Binky. "Maybe I'll find a ninja hideout or something."

"Maybe." Fern gave a wink to him. "And send the other Customers my regards. Sue Ellen." Fern moved to hug one of her closest friends. Both shed a few tears. "I'm really going to miss you very much."

"Me too, Ferny." sulked Sue Ellen. "Don't worry. I'll fetch me an anaconda for you when you come visit." Fern felt a little awkward at first, but she smiled in amusement.

"Uh. Thanks. Muffy, good luck with your job with your dad. I hope you'll earn tons." Muffy sniffed and sobbed.

"Oh, Fern. You're growing up so fast." She took a bundle of dollars from her pocket and gave it to Fern. "Here. Have this. You'll probably need it." But Fern returned the money to her.

"No thanks, Muffy. I already have friends like you to keep me happy. No money can buy that."

"So true. So true." She soon said her goodbyes to the other kids, save for one. Fern looked down after saying farewell to the last friend she saw.

"What's wrong, Fern?" asked the Brain.

"You not crying again, are you?" added Buster.

"No. It's just…" Fern sighed. "It's nothing." With a look at the entrance to the building, she saw her parents were about to finish chatting with the other adults. She looked back at her friends. "Well, this is it." She began to walk away from her friends as they waved their goodbyes. Her friends returned to their parents. Fern walked on and on to join her parents.

"Maybe George went to his rescue camp. I'm sure the others can say goodbye for me." Just then, a sudden call for her name.

"Wait, Fern!" She quickly look back to find a boy running towards her. It was George Lundgren. He ran and ran until suddenly, he tripped over someone else's foot. He fell to the ground. Fern ran towards him to help him up. She felt elated by his sudden arrival. George stood back up on his feet.

"You made it!" cheered Fern.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late. The road was real busy."

"Well, glad you came. But…" She returned to her disappointed self. "I have to go now." George felt pained.

"Oh… already? Well… no use stalling you then."

"But I do have time for one more goodbye. You take care in rescue camp. I heard they have some rigorous training there."

"I'm sure I can take it."

"Fern." called out Fern's mother in the distance. It was time for her to go. Fern looked back at George, frowning.

"Well. This is it." she said, with sorrow.

"Alright then." said George, just as sad. He held out his hand to shake Fern's. Suddenly, Fern wrapped her arms around him in a hug, causing him to blush red. All he could do was do the same and return the hug. They separated after a few seconds, still unsure how to part. "Goodbye."

"See ya, Bastings. Till we meet again." After a wave of goodbye, Fern finally walked to join her parents. George watched on as Fern began to walk away, disappearing from his sights as crowds of people joined them into the station. He shed a small tear and wiped it off. He then walked back down the stairs to his parents who were also chatting with the adults on their way down to the viewing area to spectate the launching of the Terra Venture.

Fern, in the meantime, was carrying some of the luggage her parents brought along for the trip, walking along the catwalks to board the Terra Venture. She let out a few tears, thinking about all her friends and everyone else left behind. A pat on the back by her father reassured her that everything will be alright. She smiled softly as they boarded the mighty and impressive domed colony space station. It had four glass domes containing land-masses of different terrains, including deserts, jungles and urban cities. There was also one with a large body of water in it, indicating an ocean. Once the last person is on board, a countdown was initiated, signalling the take-off sequence. Inside a room deep within the station, Fern and her parents entered in a pod each. The glass door on each of them closed down on them as a stream of gas filled the inside. Soon, their eyes began to close and feel instantly sleepy. Finally, seconds later, they fell asleep, hibernating for the journey through orbit.

Outside the station, in a group of stands far out in the fields, people gathered to witness the take-off of the Terra Venture.

"Five." The countdown to take-off was about to end.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

After the countdown had ended, rocket-powered engines from underneath the space station ignited with full blasts. The station began to lift off towards the opening roof. The hatches opened up, giving way for the giant space station to finally leave the landing zone.

People outside began to witness the mighty space station ascend to the skies. All eyes were focused as people continued to pray and hope for the Terra Venture to safely make it into orbit. The station came to view as it left the opened dome with cruising speed before accelerating to the clear blue sky. As it finally reached and disappeared into the clouds, the spectators below can be sure that everyone on board had reached the orbit by then, giving them reason to celebrate the successful take-off of the Terra Venture. Everyone below were joyously cheering on as confetti dropped and fireworks flying and exploding in the sky.

It was the beginning of a new era for mankind.

"Till we meet again." said George, hoping for the best that his closest friend lives life in the stars to the fullest.

* * *

><p>The Terra Venture passed the moon. Unbeknownst to everyone on board, there was the tall dark palace on the dark side of the moon. Inside one of the towers, hid the lair of the Grand Witch Meeta Repulsive. The sorceress was walking towards the balcony of the tower with pride and excitement.<p>

"AHAHAHA!" she cackled loudly, surprising two of her goons, Squash, a rather short and fat pig-like troll, and Baboon, a hybrid bat and monkey. There was also Doctor Fist, a green-skinned leprechaun-looking elderly alien. Meeta looked at Earth from the balcony, confident of grabbing Earth to her clutches. "Now that Lord Redd is enjoying his beauty sleep, I will devise a plan to obtain the mystical power I've been searching for."

"Ooohhh, sounds exciting!" blabbered Squash.

"Most brilliant, Witch Meeta!" complimented Baboon. But the remark made Meeta furious and she pointed her staff at him, spooking the two henchmen.

"From now on, you will not call me Witch Meeta. I am now your **Queen** and soon, I shall be the Empress of Evil!" She cackled proudly again. "So, how shall I begin my conquest of this wretched planet and get the ultimate power?" Doctor Fist approached her, about to give her a suggestion.

"Perhaps these should do the job." He held out his hand and revealed a bunch of dolls on his palm. Meeta took them and looked at them with interest.

"Ahhh. We unleash the Dummies to find it! What a great plan!" She arranged the Dummy dolls along a line. She then stepped back and waved her staff round and round. "Magic Staff of Pure Conjuration. Make these Dummies grow!" The staff soon emitted an energy ray and blasted the dolls. They began to have an electric force surrounding them all. Suddenly, the dolls began to glow bright and grow in size until they were the size of an average human. At once, their limbs began to move. The light that covered them faded away in an instant and their physical appearances were finally seen as hyper-active henchmen for Witch Meeta. These ugly-faced foot-soldiers stood at attention in front of her.

"Ah! My warriors! Get down there and steal the ultimate power for me! Now!" The Dummies complied as Meeta opened a portal. They ran frantically towards it, vanishing off into it. Meeta turned back to view her telescope to view her men's progress. "Alright. Let us see where to find the one being who holds the power in his hands." Now all she had to do was to await her Dummies to deal with the bearer of the mysterious power.

* * *

><p>Coming back down to Earth, in the middle of a desert, a plane flew over in the skies. In the plane, a young boy was happily playing with an action figure at the window, imagining that his toy was a real superhero flying in the scenery outside. Just then, the sudden sound of a food trolley coming by distracted him from his playtime. However, it was in that moment that he failed to realize something extraordinary happening outside. In a blink of an eye, something zoomed right past the plane as if it moved within the speed of light. The boy turned back to the window, resuming the fun of his toy without ever realizing on what had happened.<p>

And about that object, it went zooming past the plane in an instant. Then, at one point, it began to slow down, and that's when it was shown that the object was actually a person. His visual appearance could clearly be seen. He looked exactly like the action figure in the plane. Two long ears, a red cape, a blue uniform and above all, a red antenna top on his head. His uniform had a yellow circle with a red letter 'R'. In fact, this strange flying man was the same character as the toy. His name was…

…Bionic Bunny, Earth's greatest superhero.

Suddenly, his antenna began to twitch intensely.

"Hmmm… my bionic senses are twitching. Sounds like trouble is just around the corner. Have no fear! Bionic Bunny to the rescue!" With another hyper-dash, Bionic Bunny sped off to where the source of the trouble was.

* * *

><p>In a minute, he arrived down on a barren, desert mesa. Bionic Bunny scanned the area for any trouble. But to his curiosity, there was not a single sign of trouble. Not even any traces left behind. Bionic Bunny scratched his head, baffled from what he was seeing.<p>

"That's weird." said Bionic Bunny. "I could've sworn I detected some mischief here." However, he looked up to find his antenna still wiggling. Something just wasn't right for Bionic Bunny. Maybe his antenna was faulty, he thought. Unfortunately, it didn't take him long to realize that his antenna wasn't malfunctioning. Suddenly, from behind him, sounds of cries that sound like underwater garbling filled the quiet scene. He turned around to find a group of seven Dummy warriors jumping into action. They came together as they were ready to fight Bionic Bunny. Looking at the warriors, Bionic Bunny's eyes widened in disbelief. "Dummy warriors? Here? On Earth?" There was something about the Dummies that gave Bionic Bunny the chills. He had faced many villains before on Earth and fought them with great confidence. But these Dummy warriors were somehow making him feel concerned. Were these goons something of a bad memory?

Bionic Bunny prepared his fists nevertheless, ready for a fight. The Dummy warriors then charged at him altogether. Bionic Bunny defended himself by blocking the blows from the Dummies. He then began to individually pick off a Dummy one by one by isolating one from the group and dealing with them. He gave the first Dummy with a Power Punch, and another with his laser eyes. When two came at him with combined punches, he was able to grab their fists before they could lay a single attack on him. He then brushed those fists away and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. A Dummy tried to take out a blaster and shot a laser bullet at Bionic Bunny, but the superhero's body was able to reflect the blast. Looking at the Dummy, Bionic Bunny charged at him, soaring at him at high speed before giving one nasty punch to the face, sending the Dummy flying towards a cliff wall before he crashed into it.

"Five down, two to go." A Dummy tried to grab him from behind by jumping on his back. Bionic Bunny tried to shake him off, moving his body around while trying to get a hold on him. However, while he was struggling, the other last Dummy took his blaster out and tried to shoot Bionic Bunny behind his back. But the superhero sensed the danger and was able to grab the first Dummy and threw him at the other. Both crashed to the ground, dizzy from the force of the throw. Bionic Bunny then proceeded to dig into the ground with his two hands and lifted a large chunk of dirt from it and threw it at them. The two Dummies recovered from their fall, but too late to notice the heavy and sheer weight of dirt and rock being hurled at them.

"Uh oh…" they sighed before being crushed underneath the chunk. All the other downed Dummies soon vaporized into the air, defeated by the heroism of Bionic Bunny.

With the situation under control, Bionic Bunny dusted his hands off the dirt and gloated for the victory. But the victorious feeling was short-lived. The Dummies' appearance on Earth was somewhat worrisome for Bionic Bunny.

"If these Dummies are here, then that means…"

Then, without warning, there was a sprinkling of some powder drifted down on him. Suddenly, Bionic Bunny's nose began to feel itchy all over his body. Soon, he found himself scratching himself everywhere! It began to feel worse and worse and eventually his throat began to feel swollen. He couldn't stop scratching as much as he tried. It could only mean one thing for Bionic Bunny.

"Oh no! It's sodium chloride! My greatest weakness!" The feeling soon overwhelmed him. He fell to the ground, unable to control the itchiness and the swelling of the throat. Struggling to get back up, his attention soon turned to an evil cackle from behind him. When he saw where it came from, he was devastated! The one person he dreaded to see in his life. The one person all things evil.

"Grand Witch Meeta!" The sorceress of evil finally emerged to the scene. She slowly stepped towards the weakened superhero with glee. She could not resist smiling at the face of Bionic Bunny at his weakest. She laughed on some more, taunting the fallen hero.

"How do you like my salty surprise, Bunny?" she teased.

"But, but how?" uttered Bionic Bunny, with a coarse voice. "How are you here on Earth?"

"Ah. What would you like to know?"

"Wait." added Bionic Bunny, realizing another chilling theory. "If you're here, then… that means Lord Redd is here too!"

"Oh, him. He's out of order right now. But, that doesn't mean you can hold your special gift for long."

"You…" Bionic Bunny let out a cough. "You want the ultimate power, don't you?"

"Why yes!" Meeta exclaimed. "How good of you to notice. Now, hold still." She then summoned her staff and pointed it at Bionic Bunny.

"Wait. No!" Bionic Bunny was soon lifted into the air. Then, a charge of electricity shocked the superhero. "ARGH!" He cried out in pain as the zapping pain surged into his body. After a few seconds of pure shocking pain, he fell to the ground, weaker than before. And just when it couldn't get any worse. Meeta then charged up her staff and fired a ray of blinding light on Bionic Bunny. The light flashed at him so brightly that he was not able to see anything. Soon, he began to feel as if though his energy was being drained away. And that was exactly what was happening. The evil witch was sucking up all his powers! Bionic Bunny began to feel much more indisposed as his energy was helplessly being drained away.

"AHAHAHA!" cackled the witch as she continued to drain Bionic Bunny of his energy. There was nothing Bionic Bunny could do but succumb to the evil ways of Grand Witch Meeta.

"NOOOOO!" Suddenly, when all of the energy was about to be sucked out, a bright flash of light lit the area where Bionic Bunny was. The witch was blinded by it for a while. Then, when she opened her eyes, she was astonished to find that Bionic Bunny…

…was gone! She picked up her staff, which the red orb on the large ring was flashing brighter. She was not really surprised by the turn of events.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen." she said to herself. Suddenly, a mischievous grin formed on her face. "But none of that matters now. I have finally destroyed the very thing that gets in the way of evil. The very person that Lord Redd could not even destroy for himself. I have defeated Bionic Bunny forever! AHAHAHAHAHA! And not only that. I also have the ultimate powers I need to conquer the universe! MWAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA!" She walked off before teleporting away from the carnage left behind.

But then, unknown to her, something happened. On the ground from where Bionic Bunny disappeared, there was a bright light phasing out of the ground. In that light now up in the sky, thousands of tiny bits of minerals began to form a crystal. A crystal which then broke up into several smaller pieces. These pieces were soon sent zooming off into different directions. Through several parts of the world, the pieces of the crystal soon landed into these areas. And out of the blue, some of the pieces landed in the same area; a local city somewhere in North America. One landed right behind an empty alleyway while the rest were not to be seen. The piece landed right into next to a garbage dumpster, where no one could see it, unless they could see it glow. But now, shortly after landing, the glowing began to fade away as the piece and the power inside it, lay dormant.

**Is it true? Is Bionic Bunny finally dead? If so, then how will the world defend itself from the evil forces of Grand Witch Meeta who now has the ultimate power in her hands? Find out on the next episode!**

**A/N~ So, there you have it! My first attempt at a Power Rangers fanfic crossover with Arthur. **

**The idea came when I was watching the Arthur episode, "Arthur's Tooth" when they showed a parody of PR teaching kids on how to keep your teeth clean. Then, it hit me when I decided to do some artwork on the characters as different rangers of different seasons. I have some of them up now on my deviantart account:**

** art/Arthur-Power-Rangers-Parody-Part-1-505750700**

**Out of all this, then I finally decided to start this story. It will cost me time with my other fanfics, but I'll be sure to update the, as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Power is Coming (Part 2)

**Chapter 2: The Power is Coming Part 2**

"I did it! HAHAHA!" celebrated the evil and victorious Witch Meeta along with her henchmen. "I destroyed Bionic Bunny! And now, within my staff, holds the greatest power of all!"

"Oh, goodie!" cheered Baboon. "Now we can use the power and awaken Lord Redd." Meeta grabbed her staff and whacked the poor goon on the head. Her furious face told it all that that was not the best idea.

"You meddling moron! Didn't I say **I** was the one who's going to hold this force?!"

"Oh yes! Of course!" exclaimed a panicked Baboon.

"Now then, with the ultimate power in my hand, I shall unleash my fury upon the Earth and claim for my new empire!"

* * *

><p>Unaware of the tragic death of his favourite childhood superhero, Arthur Read was having dinner in the comfort of his home. A nice, cooked meatloaf on the table as his family enjoyed the delicious-looking meal. However, Arthur did not even nibble a single bit of his food. His mind was somewhere else while scrapping the plate with his fork, playing with the peas served alongside the meatloaf. He let out a sigh of disappointment.<p>

"Arthur dear?" called his mother, Jane. "You hardly touched your meatloaf. Is something the matter?" Arthur snapped out of his daydream to answer his mother.

"Huh? Oh. It's nothing really." Arthur's dad, David, looked at him, knowing what his son is truly feeling.

"I know that look." he said. "You're upset about something, aren't you?"

"I'm not upset. I'm just... thinking."

"This is about summer vacation, isn't it?"

"I don't get it." Arthur finally admitted. "Muffy's got work with her dad, Francine has to spend more time with her family, and everyone else is going away on holiday elsewhere."

"But Buster is still here ain't he?" asked Arthur's little sister, D.W.

"Yes, D.W. But it won't be the same. While everyone's away, it will be boring with just the two of us." Arthur rested his elbows on the table as his head laid on his palms.

"There's plenty of things to do here, dear." said Jane. "You can help your dad continue the catering business."

"I could use all the help I can get, son." added David. "It'll be great." Arthur just gave a small sigh. Perhaps a time with dad could be better. "Especially when my business is not doing well these days. Everyone's going for the new cake store near the Sugar Bowl."

"Mum." called D.W. hoping to change the subject. "Can I have a cell phone?"

"Not until you're fifteen, dear."

"Awwww. No fair." The girl scoffed. "Everyone in my class has one." Arthur couldn't care any less. As the conversation carried on between his family members, his thoughts were still on his friends. He hoped for a proper summer vacation with everyone, but his hopes had vanished after hearing that everyone was going to be away for the whole holidays, save for Fern, who was living in the vastness of space for more than five years. He idly daydreamed for a minute, only for his mother to snap him out of it.

"Arthur."

"Huh? Y-yeah Mum?"

"I have to pick up Kate from the Barnes' house. Do clean up the dishes for me, please."

"Isn't Dad the one who does the dishes?"

"Yes but I've got a last-minute order to do for a late night birthday party at the Crosswires'. I've got my hands full."

"But I gotta walk Pal for a while."

"Would you rather have D.W. do the dishes?" D.W. made a suspicious look at her mother.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Arthur quickly responded. "Oh, alright." Finishing up his now cold meal, he got up from the table and cleaned it up. Tending to the dishes, his parents left to do their duties. D.W. just sat at the dinner table, doing her homework. Then, from the door to the kitchen, a golden retriever came walking, with a leash in his mouth. He came and sat near Arthur, nudging him with his nose. Arthur looked down while washing a plate to see his pet Pal holding the leash and wagging his tail in anticipation.

"Aw sorry, Pal. I have to do the dishes first." Hearing his master say that made Pal whimper in disappointment, having his head down. Arthur bent down and stroked Pal's head. "Don't worry, boy. It won't be long." Assured by his master, Pal walked towards the table and laid down under it.

D.W., on the other hand, was struggling with her recent and final history homework before summer vacation. As Arthur finished up with the dishes, he looked and saw his sister in distress.

"What'cha doing there?" asked Arthur.

"History homework." said D.W.

"You need any help?" offered Arthur, but D.W. didn't approve.

"I don't need your help, bro. I can do this all by myself." Without caring less, Arthur went to pick up Pal's leash and the two of them walked outside to the garden, leaving his bratty sister behind to fight the difficult questions.

"Who's the 16th President of the United States of America again?" D.W. scratched her head, puzzled by the current question.

"Abraham Lincoln, D.W." answered Arthur before closing the door behind.

"That's it! Thanks Arthur!" D.W. wrote on happily, without remembering what she meant earlier.

* * *

><p>With all of the walking with Pal done, Arthur was finally able to get a good night's rest. He laid on his bed, however, pondering about his summer vacation. With everyone off on holiday, he couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be one boring vacation. He's sure to have Buster on board, and Francine and Muffy could have some spare time. But with the other kids gone, it just wasn't right for Arthur. He took a photo frame that had a picture of him and his entire class. The stress from his problems can be overwhelming, especially since he's now fifteen and stress always finds its way to torment a teenager's life. He put the picture back on the night table next to the bed. He then tucked himself to bed and got ready to call it a day.<p>

"I wish something cool will happen this summer vacation." he said before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>As midnight approached, up on the moon, all is busy in the tower of Witch Meeta. Her staff was placed on a podium, which was connected to a huge machine that had a large glass container. Everyone gathered around as they prepared to witness history in the making; Witch Meeta's ascension to Empress of Evil.<p>

"Alright, you babbling fools!" she called out. "Gather round! It's time for the main event!"

"Oooohhh. Are we having a buffet?" guessed Squash.

"No! You dimwit!" scolded Meeta.

"Eek!" Squash shielded his face.

"Now, where were we? Dr. Fist! Prepare the power transfer!"

"Right away, my Queen." acknowledged Dr. Fist. To become the empowered Empress she wanted to be, Meeta would have to siphon the power stolen from Bionic Bunny and store it in the glass container on the machine. When the power is stored, the machine will do its work and corrupt it with pure evil. Thus, when completed, the evil Witch would then consume the evil energy and attain the ultimate power for her own, thereby, making her the most powerful being in the universe. She had high expectations with this and she was not willing to fail this time.

Dr. Fist prepared the machine by flipping the switch. The machine soon came to life as it vibrated upon activation. Sparks of electricity fizzed around it and a cloud of steam gushing out from underneath it. The red orb on the staff began to glow bright red as the Bionic Power inside was being drain into the container. The blue energy made its way and was filling it up. Meeta grew more and more eager as the Power was getting closer and closer to her grasp.

"That's it." she spoke to herself. "Soon the Power will be mine." The energy was about to fill to the brim. "Keep going. Keep going!" It was about to reach the top, moving closer to Meeta's destiny. "Yes..."

Suddenly...

BZZT! BRAK! POW!

"What the...?" The machine began to fizz and jolt. Small bursts of explosions and blasts enveloped as it vibrated out of control. The container started to have cracks and electricity jolting out of it. The situation was getting serious as the machine malfunctioned. Everyone in the room was in a panic spree. Baboon and Squash scurried here and there like a bunch of marsh hares until they collided into each other and fell down to the ground. Meeta was getting desperate.

"Fist!" yelled Meeta. "Turned this thing off!" Dr. Fist alarmingly ran for the power switch and flipped it back up. Soon, slowly as seconds passed, the faulty machine began to cool down. Gradually shutting down, the vibrations stopped but there were still jolts of electricity and smoke and small flames around the machine. The staff of Witch Meeta was still glowing bright. But the Witch herself, was not feeling any better. Frustrated at the turn of events, she stormed towards Dr. Fist and grabbed him by the collar.

"Whoa!" The doctor was lifted to the air.

"I want to know what happened now!" demanded Meeta.

"Y-yes, my Queen. I shall look into it." He was dropped to the ground as Meeta stomped towards the machine. She then gave it a nice kick with a grunt. Then, out of nowhere, a smog of smoke burst out of the machine at her face. She coughed and coughed hysterically. After that, we see that her face is covered in black ash. She hacked out one last smoke cloud.

"I think I have a headache..."

* * *

><p>Minutes later after the chaos that ensued, Dr. Fist was tending to find the problems and reason behind the failure of the machine. He looked at Meeta's staff, believing that the source of the problem came from that. Looking into his magnifying glass, he searched and searched. Then, he put it down, believing that he had found the problem. Meeta was standing behind him, waiting for the results.<p>

"Well?" she asked, impatiently. Dr. Fist adjusted his spectacles and was ready to explain the situation.

"Well, my Mistress. It appears that the Bionic Power is indeed in your staff..."

"Then why did the machine explode?!" Meeta interrupted.

"Yes, as I was saying, the Power is still stored in your staff. But there is a slight problem. Something is missing."

"What is it? I drained every bit of life from that meddlesome superhero!"

"That is what I'm about to get to. What I found is almost disturbing. You see, there was a legend behind Bionic Bunny's power. When Lord Redd invaded his home planet of Bionnicca, he was searching for the Power himself. It was found in a temple somewhere in the capital city in the form of a large green crystal. And under that crystal, there he stood; the person that would become Bionic Bunny. The crystal absorbed into him and gave him his powers. He flew out of the temple and fought all of Lord Redd's minions like they were nothing. And then..."

"Yes, yes! I know the entire story! I was there, you dope! But what does the story have to do with this problem?!"

"Since the Bionic Power came in the form of a crystal, there would be crystal remains inside the power when you drained it from him. But I checked your staff. And I have found that there are none of them in it. Without the crystal, or what was left it, the power is completely unstable, thus the accident." Meeta walked around with her hand grabbing her chin. She had not thought of these possibilities.

"I see." she said, calmly. "Fine then. But where shall we find these crystal remnants?"

"Legend also has it that if the Power has left the body of its holder, it shall separate into a few different pieces and they would be scattered across the world."

"In that case, we must find these crystal pieces. Even if we have to take all year to find it."

"But what about Lord Redd? How sure are you to finding those crystal pieces before he wakes up?" asked Dr. Fist, worryingly.

"Hah! That lousy despot has lost so much power, he couldn't wake up for another **ten** years! All the time I need." Meeta walked towards the balcony with her evil determination strong again. "Besides, I will find those pieces soon enough! And when I do, I shall become the new overlord of all things evil! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, outside the Sugar Bowl dessert joint in Elwood City, Arthur Read came out of the door, feeling satisfied after a nice bowl of Banana Boat. He put his hands inside his pockets and strolled along the sidewalk. There was a low breeze in the air as he walked past a few pedestrians. The scene was all the typical of Elwood City. The roads weren't all busy, people going by here and there, to and from work. But one thing Arthur noticed that was different was the fact that there weren't any teens his age anywhere. Normally, there would be a couple of classmates here and another bunch there. But as of now, there was not a single familiar face in sight. Arthur walked on as he was well on his way home. He was about to pass a dark alleyway where a dumpster laid by.<p>

Suddenly, something caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks in front of the dumpster and turned to face it. He could've sworn he saw a bright red flash of light from behind it. Curious, he went over there and took a look. He saw a pile of empty cardboard boxes and a piece of Styrofoam board. He looked at it for a minute, wondering where the light had come from. After that, he had had enough of searching. He shrugged as he walked off away from the boxes. Then, as he was about to leave, there was a sudden ping sound coming ftom behind him. It was a little deafening, causing Arthur to cover his ears from the impact. Once again, he was prompted to go back and find out what had happened. And this time, he saw it again. A glowing red light. And it was coming from the boxes behind the dumpster. Confirming his suspicions, he returned to the boxes. He saw the light coming out from one of them and opened it up. And there he found the source.

A ruby-like crystal, completely red in colour and had a bright light red light emitting from inside. It was nothing like anything Arthur had ever seen before.

"Wow..." he admired the crystal's beauty. "Wonder what this is...?" Arthur looked around, wondering who might've left it. Once the area was clear, he thought about what he shall do with it. Maybe he could give it to Muffy. After all, diamonds are a girl's best friend and none could agree more than Muffy Crosswire, the richest girl in Elwood City. Or perhaps he could have Alan Powers, or the Brain as he was called, investigate it with his undeniable intellect. Either way, he couldn't leave such a rare find lying around in the alley.

"Maybe I should keep this until then. Buster would love to see this." He put the crystal into his pocket. Afterwards, Arthur walked out of the alley and resumed his walk back home. Things then went back to normal, just another ordinary day… for now.

* * *

><p>Arthur reached in front of the local playground; not the one next to his old elementary school, but rather just a playground in the middle of a curved lane of houses. The wind was blowing mildly, but it was still freezing for Arthur, despite the fact he was wearing a jacket with his hoodie on. His house was just another five minutes away so he didn't have to worry much. He would call whoever's in the house, if only he had charged his cellphone. Unknown to Arthur, however, his pocket was having flashes of light red flickering away. It appeared that the crystal was giving off a strange energy emission from inside, but it was so faint that no one, not even Arthur, could feel it. All that was heard in the area were the silent whooshes of the wind and the rustling of the trees nearby. It was all a quiet and peaceful walk for Arthur. Perhaps a little too quiet…<p>

"Huh?" Suddenly, Arthur turned around, ears perked up. He could've sworn he heard some footsteps from behind him. However, there was no one behind him. He scratched his head in confusion. It did sound like someone was stalking him, but it could have been some fallen leaves blowing off and scraping across the concrete sidewalk. Assuming said theory, Arthur looked forward and continued his walk home.

"That's weird." A few seconds later, there it was again. Arthur still walked on, but with eyes to the back. This time, he knew it wasn't the sound of leaves. It was a 'tip-tap' noise. Arthur had the feeling someone was following him. "If anyone's out there, I'm calling the cops." He picked up the pace and walked faster, hoping to reach home before anything or anyone could get to him. As he walked, the sounds got louder and louder as if someone was closing in on him. Then, at a bush next to him, Arthur heard a rustling sound coming from there. He stopped in his tracks, curious to know what was in there. Looking around to find no one else in the area, he walked towards the bush to investigate. Whatever it was that was following him he wanted to know and deal with it. Arthur stepped forward and reached for the bush. Suddenly…

WHOOSH! "Aaah!" Arthur was thrown back as an unknown figure leapt up in the air and landed right in front of him. He heard the sounds of garbling the next moment. He looked up to find a very frightening face. A much disorientated face, like a bad clay artwork. It was wearing something like a straightjacket, but with a silver 'R' on its chest. But all the same, it did move like a lunatic, swaying its body here and there. Arthur was being terrified by the sight of this alien-like creature. But his troubles have only just begun. He backed off from the humanoid figure, only for him to bump into something else. He turned around and what did he see? It was another one of those things! Then, they were joined by two more coming out of a tree above them. They landed right down on the floor as Arthur was surrounded by these meddlesome monsters. He took careful steps back as they closed in on him.

"Okay. Okay." said Arthur. "What is this? A circus act?" He hoped that he was dealing with a rehearsal for some sideshow at the Elwood Fair or something. "Please do tell me you guys are in costumes?" The creatures garbled at one another, as if they were conversing. Then, they closed in on Arthur again. The boy was starting to get more anxious. These guys were getting too aggressive to be clowns. Provoked, Arthur stepped back some more until he stopped. He then took a deep breath...

...and charged at them! "Yaargh!" The creatures were astonished by the sudden attack. They shielded themselves from the incoming charge. After a few seconds, they found themselves to be A-okay. They also found that the boy had disappeared. They looked around for him until they turned around. There! They jumped to find Arthur running away from them. Panicked, one of them beat two others on the heads while the other pointed out at Arthur. Next, they all stopped their frenzy and ran for Arthur. The chase was on!

Arthur tried to reach for home which was a stone's throw away from where he was at. The creatures were hot on his heels. The boy ran as fast as he could.

He was about to reach home within a minute when suddenly, more of those horrid monsters appeared in front of him! He halted quickly and did not move a muscle. He did not understand what this was all about. Why was he being targeted by a bunch of wacko strangers? Did he do something to deserve this type of treatment? The mob circled around him like a bunch of pilgrims cornering a turkey in a Thanksgiving hunt. He couldn't find another opening to escape through to his house. There was no other choice but to run back the other direction and hope to find the police station or a payphone before he gets hurt. How unfortunate that his handphone was out of batteries. A simple dial of 911 could spare him the trouble much easier. And thus, he began to rush off and brushed past the creatures before they could get him in their grasps. The chase began anew as Arthur ran off to get help. Behind him, the gang of thugs were in pursuit of him. Whatever they wanted with him, they must have wanted him real badly.

* * *

><p>The chase went on back to the streets of Elwood City. Arthur was about to head to a nearby payphone to contact the authorities.<p>

"There!" he said to himself. "A payphone. Now to call for help." However, as he reached for the door to the booth...

ZAP! Three more baddies came down via red lightning bolts. They blocked the booth to prevent any form of help.

"Yikes!" Arthur immediately stopped just in time before he could get caught. He looked behind and saw the previous freaks tailing in. "Where are all these weirdos coming from?" Without wasting time, he looked around the area for a new opening. It was then that he found the same alleyway he found the crystal at. But he needed to lose his pursuers before he could hide somewhere. When the running mob was about to jump on him, Arthur instinctively ducked and rolled underneath while they were in mid-air. With Arthur out of the way, the falling thugs soon found themselves tumbling away on top of the new mob instead. A big pile of downed dummies came soon afterwards as Arthur successfully escaped them for now and quickly hid behind the dumpster. He crouched down behind it as the creatures quickly put themselves back together. They found that Arthur was nowhere in sight and scattered around like lost deer in a village. The frantic search for Arthur began. They ran off in all directions as they looked around for the boy.

Meanwhile, Arthur hid still like a stone statue, not moving an inch. He waited down until the sounds of their footsteps died down. He took a small peek over the dumpster. Over there, he found that the mob was nowhere to be found. All seven of them, gone. He looked behind him into the alley to be extra sure. Fortunately enough, there wasn't anyone there as well. After staying down for a minute or less, Arthur rose from his hiding spot, assuming that he was safe from whatever those things were.

"BOOOLOORR!"

"AAAH!" He was wrong. Another one of those creatures came over from behind him and came into a face-to-face encounter. How shocked Arthur was when he saw that unpleasant face within that close distance. So shocked that he fell down to the floor on his bottom. He backed away as the creature walked towards him in a menacing way.

Inside his pocket, the crystal began to light up in a bright red flash again from the impact of the fall. It repeatedly glowed and glowed, as if the violent force of the situation prompted it to activate a certain power from within.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

"NEE-eu! NEE-eu!" The alarming sounds of a siren went off.

"Oh-my-my-my-my-MY!" shouted a fast-paced, high-pitched robotic voice. "We have a red alert! I repeat! We have a red alert!" A computer screen went on as a map of the Earth was shown. On the continent of North America, a red blipping dot popped out on the East Coast. Then, a bright beam of light shined out of nowhere right behind a robotic figure.

"It's there, Beta-Bot." called out a low-pitched spiritual voice. "One of the missing pieces has been found. Do bring the one who possesses it."

"BZZT BZZT. Right away, sir!"

* * *

><p>Back at Elwood City, Arthur was still having a problem with the creature attacking him. It was creeping up to him slowly, spreading its arms out to grab him. The boy was starting to feel stiffer and stiffer as he crawled backwards.<p>

"S-stay back!" stuttered Arthur. "I'm warning you. I know karate!" But the creature wasn't intimidated by Arthur's 'threats'. When the time was right, it readied itself to make a jump for Arthur. With its two legs, it sprung into the air and tried to pounce at him. "AAHH!" Arthur yelled, shielding his face from the upcoming attack. It was not going to be a pleasant moment for him as the thug was about to strike at him and do who knows what will happen.

But then, suddenly, in the ensuing crisis, Arthur's pocket began to glow again. This time, however, instead of a mere glow, it unleashed something like a mega-powerful blast of blinding light, like the rays of the Sun. The light was so blinding that the creature attacking Arthur also had to block its face from the sudden brilliant flash. And that was not all…

BAMM! Another ray of light shone right out. This one, however, struck at the thug with such force, sending it flying away from Arthur. It landed hard on the floor a few feet away from him, unconscious. In the thick of it all, Arthur was somehow oblivious to the sudden turn of events, still shutting his eyes. He opened them up. To his surprise, he found that instead of being pinned to the ground or worse, he saw that his attacker pinned to the ground in front of him.

"Huh?" Arthur was indeed baffled by what had happened. He was expecting to be hurt in some way. But he was left untouched and unharmed. "What was that?" Then, he looked down on the floor and found something extraordinary. He saw that his pocket was actually shining a bright red light from inside. Curious to know what it was that made the pocket shine, he put his hand inside it and felt for the source. He grabbed something hard and rocky and took it out of his pocket. Opening his fist, he soon knew that it was the red crystal he had picked up from the same place he was at now. He inspected it closely and carefully. "Did this thing just save my life? What kind of power is in this thing?"

However, as the curiosity rose, it was then interrupted by the garbling noises of the previous six monsters. Arthur quickly got back up on his feet as the creatures saw what had happened to their fallen comrade. They all made threatening faces at Arthur, repeatedly pointing at him and walking right towards him. Arthur found himself in the same situation as before, but this time, he knew that he would not be in that state of fear for long. "Stand back! I got this!" He knew that if he can use it correctly, the crystal might react to the troubles again. He pointed it at the approaching thugs. After a few seconds…

"What the?" he said. He swung the crystal up and down, trying to make something come out of it; whatever it was that knocked out the last guy. "Why won't this thing work? Come on."

As Arthur continued to try and make the crystal work, the creatures soon halted. Arthur saw this and also caught a glimpse at their change of behaviour upon seeing the crystal. They seemed to be ecstatic and excited for some reason. They were pointing at the crystal and making more garbling noises with a joyful sense. They sounded like they hit the jackpot as they continued to act all overjoyed at the sight of the crystal. Arthur was puzzled by this and he watched them on. But then, the creatures' attention was soon diverted back to Arthur and they returned to their aggressive stance. The boy immediately reacted by coming back to his alerted state.

The squad moved in for the attack. Arthur tried again to make the crystal do something by swinging it up and down again. "Oh no. Come on. Stupid piece of rock!" There was still no response as the creatures moved closer and closer as Arthur grew more and more anxious. Finally, after a few seconds, they made another mad leap for him altogether.

"Work already!" Arthur, out of panic, smashed his fist with the crystal inside to the ground. It was at that moment that, finally, something did happen. The crystal finally lit up. But it did not light up another ray of light. Instead, Arthur felt some sort of surge of electricity surrounding his body. However, it did not literally shock him. Rather, in a blink of an eye, he felt his body disappear instantaneously. And that was exactly what happened.

ZAP! The squad of thugs soon found themselves in a painful situation when they found that Arthur had mysteriously vanished! The first thug landed hard on the floor face first. Then, one by one, the rest landed on top of one another as the failed attempt to get Arthur had caused a rather big messy pile of troublemakers. What had happened to Arthur? Where did he disappear to?

* * *

><p>We soon find out that Arthur was indeed A-okay. In a millisecond, he began to feel his body come back to him as he fell to a new metallic floor from where he last felt his body again. His glasses fell off from his face from the impact of the fall.<p>

"Argh! Ow!" He painfully rubbed his back. He then got himself back up from that terrible fall. Once he got his spectacles back on and opened his eyes, all of his pain soon vanished as, as of now, newfound confusion took its place. He found out that he was no longer in Elwood City anymore. He was somewhat in a dark room with a small amount of light coming from the floor, revealing a cloud of mist enveloping throughout the floor. Arthur walked around the mysterious dark room. So far, he had seen nothing but the mist, adding up to his bafflement. "Where am I? More importantly, who sent me here?"

Arthur was really having a lot of confusion swimming around in his mind. First, the mysterious crystal, the ugly creature mobs and now, being in a dark room with nothing and no one for him to see.

"Can someone tell me, what in heck's name is going on here?!" As he was about to lose it, something quickly snapped him out of it. A sudden bright white light, shining at him from behind. It was so illuminating that the room practically lit up in an instant. Arthur looked behind and saw the blinding light source, causing him to shield his eyes. He continued to face the light, doing nothing.

Suddenly…

"Come." A deep voice soon called out. Arthur moved his right hand away from his eyes, but still had his left hand blocking the light from entering them. As his vision adjusted to the light, he could see something from the ray of light. He couldn't precisely make it out, but it appeared to be a circular orb.

"W-who… Who said that?" asked Arthur, calling out to the unknown owner of the voice.

"Come here." It continued to call for Arthur.

"M-me?"

"Yes. We've been waiting for you, Arthur Timothy Read."

"W-wait. How did you know my name?" Despite the continuous questions, Arthur walked closer towards the light. As he moved closer, he could see the orb a little more clearly. The light dimmed for him to see somewhat a face and two long ears sticking out.

"Do you wish to know why you're here?" asked the mysterious being.

"Of course. What the heck is going on here?" Arthur grew impatient, demanding an answer from it.

"You are here… because you've been chosen."

"Chosen? Chosen to do what?"

"Before I tell you, do you promise to keep a secret?" Arthur nodded. The orb then, suddenly flashed up, causing Arthur to cover his face again. As the flash faded, Arthur opened up his eyes.

"What?!" His eyes widened. His face looked mighty surprised as if he had seen a ghost. To be extra sure, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on. What he saw was completely mind-blowing. It turned out that the being had revealed its true form and identity. And to Arthur, it was a complete surprise. "Are you… really…?"

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ Another chapter done for this parody! And in one day, I somehow came up with how this story will end altogether. Like a dream, it just inspired me with more ideas on how this will play. But I wish not to spoil anything, so I must not tell anyone of what the ending will be like. All I have to do is start working on the rest of the upcoming chapters. I have to tell you, I'm getting real excited about it!**

**Hope you like this chapter so far :)**

**Thanks for reading and I will catch you in the next one!**


	3. The Power is Coming (Part 3)

**The Power is Coming Part 3**

"You are here… because you've been chosen."

"Chosen? Chosen to do what?"

"Before I tell you, do you promise to keep a secret?" Arthur nodded. The orb then, suddenly flashed up, causing Arthur to cover his face again. As the flash faded, Arthur opened up his eyes.

"What?!" His eyes widened. His face looked mighty surprised as if he had seen a ghost. To be extra sure, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on. What he saw was completely mind-blowing. It turned out that the being had revealed its true form and identity. And to Arthur, it was a complete surprise. "Are you… really…?"

The one person who had brought him into the mysterious chamber was…

"Bionic Bunny!" The floating head nodded. He was none other than the famed superhero Bionic Bunny! How unbelievable was the situation for Arthur. His childhood superhero right in front of him. Only thing is, he was just a head. Where was that super-strong body with the cape and tights? In fact, why was he in this state in the first place?

"Yes, Arthur Read. It is I!" said Bionic Bunny in his signature confident voice. "The peace-loving, butt-kicking hero who will be there to protect all that is true and just and to save the day!" Then, his voice toned down to a rather, casual tone. "You know the rest, right?" Arthur was still baffled by this revelation.

"I-I don't believe this."

"I am right in front of you, you know."

"And you're a… a…"

"A head?" Bionic Bunny sighed. "Sadly, yes. Actually this is my spirit form." 'Spirit'? What did he mean by spirit? Arthur assumed the worse.

"Wait a minute. If this is your spirit form? Then does that mean…? Are you…" He gulped. "…dead?"

"Not exactly." Arthur sighed a breath of relief. "But it appears my body is indeed no more."

But something inside him suddenly snapped. He had just realized he was being sucked into all of what he called 'kids' stuff. Bionic Bunny was surely still an enjoyable show, but Arthur claimed that he knew better that Bionic Bunny was just a TV show. Thus, the superhero was not real.

"Hang on. Is this some sort of joke? Am I on Punk'd or something?" He looked around for any video cameras that might be recording him right now. "Hahaha. Very funny guys. You can come out now. It's all good- quality, comedy gold here alright."

However, just then, Bionic Bunny's head was then lifted into the air above Arthur. After that, the size of his head increased to twice the size of what it was before. Arthur jumped at the sudden change as Bionic Bunny looked down at him with a serious face.

"Arthur Read." he pressured. "I assure you that THIS is no joke. You do not know what you are about to deal with. Like I said before, you have been chosen to be here and now, I shall explain why. So, do pay attention." For a moment, Arthur began to take back what he said earlier. But, the question remained, as of what did Bionic Bunny mean by, 'chosen'.

"Okay okay. Sorry about that. Really. But, seriously though, why am I chosen for? What is this stuff I have to deal with?" With the matter settled, Bionic Bunny calmed down.

"Right. Now then. Time for some revelations. But first, allow me to shed a little light on the subject. Or should I say, the room?" Suddenly, the entire room around Arthur flickered in bright lights, getting rid of the complete darkness. Now, the room was visible. He soon found himself in the centre of what appeared to be a set of controls and computers formed in a circle around him. All the buttons and monitors were lit and blinking up with lights of different colours. There were beeping and more electric sounds coming from the controls. Arthur was impressed by all of the hardware and took a look around at them.

"Coooolll..." he admired, his eyes still glued to the controls. "You know, being just a head and all, you would need like psychic powers to press and look at all of them at once, right?"

"Not necessarily." answered Bionic Bunny. Then, small metallic footsteps are heard behind Arthur. He looked behind.

"BZZT BZZT!" Arthur jumped at the sound of buzzes coming out of a robot behind him. It had a cubed-shaped head and a pair of mechanical arms and legs and a bigger cube was its body with lights flickering on the chest. Its face was rather funny as it had a big smile and a pair of big cute eyes like those of a Japanese anime or manga.

"Greetings, human!" said the robot, in a childish manner.

"Arthur Read." said Bionic Bunny. "Allow me to introduce to you, Beta-B1A2-OR23-T9B6. Also known as Beta-Bot. He manages all the controls and monitoring here." Arthur walked towards the robot and went to look around him, touching the robot as he went with curiosity.

"Egh! Doh! That tickles!" giggled Beta-Bot. Arthur couldn't help but be amazed by the robot itself; especially how it was able to have emotions and reactions to Arthur's curiosity.

"Amazing." Beta-Bot couldn't help but feel thankful for Arthur's amazement. Arthur returned to Bionic Bunny. He was having a small question regarding Bionic Bunny's current situation.

"Wait. Why are you here?" asked Arthur. "I mean, shouldn't you be out there saving the world?" Bionic Bunny looked down to face the floor. Arthur could make out that the famed super hero that many children and teenagers alike adore, was making a sad face. Something awful must've happened. But what?

"Yes. A great point you made there." said Bionic Bunny. "You probably know how I used to look like."

"Well, yeah. I always used to watch the show. Still do in fact."

"But everything you see on television isn't always real. You know that, right?"

"Uh. Of course." Arthur answered sarcastically. "I am a little sceptical about all this too."

"Let me tell you my true origins. The TV show explains about me leaving my home planet as a child when it was about to be turned into cheese. Then I arrive on Earth to be raised by an elderly couple before I grow up to be a hero." Arthur nodded. "Well, that's a whole different story, with a few similarities." Bionic Bunny began his story by projecting a hologram of a pink planet. The lights in the chamber went off.

* * *

><p>"As you can see, Arthur Read, as it turns out, I did come from another planet called Bionicca, a lush, temperate world. Civilizations and life function much similar to those Earth. But with one difference. Somewhere away from my home city, there was an ancient temple leading to the planet's core. In the core, there is the one thing that holds all of the planet's life-force. It was known as the Bionic Crystal."<p>

Bionic Bunny displays a hologram of a large green emerald-like crystal in front of Arthur.

"This crystal also holds the key to the ultimate power of Bionic Energy. The very same power that are entrusted within me. Without it, all of the planet and its inhabitants would cease to exist."

"But then, they came. Powerful dark forces invaded the planet. My home was under attack by an evil empire poised to find the ancient power with the crystal." Arthur looked at a hologram of the invasion of Bionic Bunny's home. Civilians from an army of goons with ugly faces. Goons that Arthur had recognized.

"Hey. Those are those creeps that attacked me earlier."

"Yes Arthur. Those are Dummy Warriors. Clumsy and mumbling, but make up with sheer numbers. These warriors are under the command of this sorceress;"

The screen changed from the attack to an evil witch cackling away while the devastation ensued.

"Grand Witch Meeta the Repulsive. Her dark magic makes short work of her enemies. My planet's defenders fought valiantly against her forces, but it wasn't enough." Arthur looked on with horror as the decimation of Bionic Bunny's world was being viewed right in front of him. How so many perished at the hands of this evil sorceress. All the destruction he had to watch. It was too painful to watch.

"My world could not sustain itself anymore. But the crystal itself needed to survive in order for all hope for our planet to be sustained." Next, there was an image of a young man going in a temple, accompanied by a few citizens and a group of priests. Arthur looked closely at the man. Immediately, he recognized his face, despite the alarm in it.

"Hey, wait a minute." he said. "That man over there is you, isn't it?"

"It was then I, Bionic Bunny, was to be chosen to harness the power of the Crystal within me." The scene changed to what appeared to be the young Bionic Bunny being enveloped in a bright green light while everyone else in a chamber watched on. Arthur was watching the rise of a hero. "With the Crystal in me and not in Bionicca's core, the planet began to take its toll. Crumbling without the Crystal's power and with the invasion of Meeta's forces, we were forced to evacuate. I, on the other hand, was to be sent somewhere else. With the Crystal inside of me, I can be capable of powers and abilities beyond anyone's comprehension. Thus, it was my sworn duty to protect and serve and stop Witch Meeta and her dark forces of evil. And then, when it was time for me to go, I had to endure the harsh reality of leaving my home. Thousands escaped to different parts of the universe, while I was to fly off alone to defend the Crystal's power and use it for the greater good. I was forced to watch the planet behind me crumble into a barren wasteland as evil corrupted the planet. But hope was not lost. As long as the Crystal still remained intact within me, the planet itself will survive. Until the day I return and save it, I must become stronger and stronger; strong enough to combat Meeta's magic."

"So you came to Earth then?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. Witch Meeta sent her armies to many parts of the universe to come after me. Earth was one of them. I landed on the planet. When I emerged, I made my stand here to defend Earth from Meeta's minions."

"And I'm guessing the villains you face are **not **like those on the TV show?"

"Actually, they are similar in some ways. But they all were there to find me and the Crystal within. They would go to extreme lengths, like kidnapping or destroying, to get what I have. Therefore, I hold myself responsible for all the mishaps going on here. I fight these minions every step of the way. That's how I was going to be stronger."

"So, how'd you end up here in this... um... state?" Bionic Bunny stayed quiet for a while before answering Arthur's question.

"She came. Witch Meeta had found me." Bionic Bunny told Arthur what had happened to him that day when he was defeated by the Grand Witch herself. How she was able to use his ultimate weakness to defeat him.

"Wait. So you **are** allergic to salt?"

"Are you going to let me finish or what?"

"Oh right."

"So, she came down and weakened me. She then proceeded to use her magic staff to drain all my powers." Arthur watched in horror as Bionic Bunny's body began to disintegrate as the witch's power overwhelmed him. Finally, the tragedy ended when in a bright flash, the hero of Arthur's childhood was no more!

"NO!" he yelled.

All that happened next was the victorious gloat of Witch Meeta, claiming the Bionic Energy within him in her magic staff. She then teleported away from the scene, leaving the seemingly dead hero behind. Arthur was feeling all hurt and devastated inside to see that Bionic Bunny was destroyed in an instant.

"Arthur Read. If I was destroyed, then I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"Oh…" Arthur snapped out of his apparent panic. "Sorry. Just got carried away."

"But all hope was not lost, Arthur Read." Arthur looked up in anticipation as Bionic Bunny continued the story.

"Although Meeta took my powers away, she did not take all of them. I managed to save my own life-force by entering this spirit form and lifted what was left of the Crystal's power into separate pieces. Each of them were scattered throughout the planet."

Arthur witnessed as several different crystals of different colours flew throughout the globe. He soon then picked out one of the crystals heading towards Elwood City. A red one.

"Hey. Isn't that the crystal I found over there?"

"That is correct. The crystals were to be separated and hidden real well so that Meeta would not find them. In fact, no one would be able to know where they are hidden with just the naked eye alone." Arthur was puzzled by Bionic Bunny's statement and took out the red Power Crystal he found earlier.

"Then how come **I** can find this?" he asked.

"Ahhh. That is a good question." Then, the projection disappeared and the lights went back on. "As you can see, Arthur Read, the crystals' powers can only be found by those who are youthful, energetic and have a heart of good. Your heart has enough good to be fully trusted for the crystal. Thus, Arthur Timothy Read, that is why, **you** have been chosen."

"Yes. Yes. You told me that so many times. But I wanna know what it means. What am I being chosen for?" The situation becomes conclusive as Bionic Bunny was finally ready to tell Arthur what he has been sent here for. The main purpose of his meeting with the crystal.

"Arthur Read. You have been chosen… to save the Earth."

"What?!"

* * *

><p>Arthur's heart stopped. A moment of shock had hit him good. Did Bionic Bunny just say he was going to save the world? An ordinary teenager like him, chosen to be a hero? As if life in middle school is bad enough. Now he has to be protecting the world? All of these thoughts swam in his mind like freestyle swimmers. His body was shivering over the anxiety of the sudden news.<p>

"M-me?" he stuttered. "Save the world? From those guys? No way." Arthur added in disbelief and doubt.

"That is correct." cleared Bionic Bunny. "You will be my replacement. I am weak and frail, Arthur Read. I cannot maintain a physical form until I regenerate my powers in this Command Center. You must carry on the tradition." Arthur was still feeling doubtful about this new burdening task.

"I-I don't understand. Why me?"

"The answer is in your crystal."

"My crystal. Whoa whoa. I thought this was your crystal."

"Yes. But the crystal had clearly chosen you to take for now." Arthur looked at the crystal so claimed to be his. Why Arthur and not any other kid? "You have the makings of a hero; a teenager with attitude."

"But I'm just a teenager with nothing to do this summer vacation. I get easily bored and depressed. I have middle school to balance out and I can't even have quality time with my friends and family. And yet you want me? To save the world?" Bionic Bunny nodded. The tension is building up on Arthur as he started to get more and more hesitant. He shook his head. "I-I... I can't do this."

"Why not?" asked Beta-Bot. "The crystal chose you."

"I have a whole lot of problems on my own. And I can't just let myself add some more by dealing with those punks." Bionic Bunny seemed worried over the fact that Arthur does not wish to become a super hero. "I'm sorry. But I have to say no. You might as well just find someone else to do the job."

"Bionic Bunny." called Beta-Bot, equally worried.. "Please tell him he's making a mistake. Meeta's goons are still out there. He can't just give up on his destiny."

"This isn't my destiny. I want to live a normal life. I can't be forced to save the world. It's too big a challenge."

"Come on, Bionic, sir. We can't do this without him!" Bionic Bunny let off a small sigh, trying to settle the situation with a final answer.

"I'm afraid, Beta-Bot, that if he wishes to leave... then I will not force him to stay." Both Arthur and Beta-Bot couldn't believe their ears. As major as the situation outside was, Bionic Bunny actually allowed Arthur to decline his offer to become a hero.

"R-really?" asked Arthur

"What?!" cried Beta-Bot.

"I'm sure that he has a lot of other things to worry about. There is no need to put him in the firing line to add up to the trouble." Feeling a little relieved, Arthur moved forward. Beta-Bot was still baffled by his Master's decision.

"I'm sorry. But you have to find someone else to take my place."

"Understood." Arthur placed his hand his pocket and took out the crystal from it.

"Here. You can have this back." He extended his arm to give the crystal back to Bionic Bunny. He believed that once Bionic Bunny takes the crystal back, he can go back to his normal, stressful enough life. However, Bionic Bunny shook his head.

"However, as long as there is a vacant spot in the hero selection, you must keep the crystal in your safe hands." Arthur withdrew. He felt a little bit of the burden coming back to him.

"But why?" he asked, worryingly.

"I cannot hold the crystal's power in this state. And if it leaves the person it had chosen, there will be a great chance Witch Meeta will find it. We cannot risk this place being discovered by Meeta and her evil army. So, I'm sorry, Arthur Read. You have no choice but to hold on to it until we can find a replacement."

"But... But..."

"No buts. This is a very important task. You need to protect it, or evil will be sure to win." After much hesitation, Arthur finally gave a small sigh in defeat. He knew he couldn't argue anymore, so he had to accept the task on guarding the crystal, which would mean he had to deal with those goons that attacked him earlier again.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. Then it is decided. You must keep the crystal in your capable hands until we can find someone to be the hero. But remember one thing..." Arthur paid attention for that particular reminder. "You mustn't tell anyone about what has happened here, even those close to you. I cannot risk Meeta finding us here. She'll do almost anything to get that crystal."

"Well, that's reassuring." said Arthur, sarcastically. Suddenly, he heard a few beeps coming from his wrist. It was coming from his watch. He looked at it and saw the current time. His face grew alarmed when he saw the long hand reaching at the number twelve while the short hand at one.

"Oh no!" he gasped. "I forgot. I have to help Mom with shopping today!"

"Shopping?" asked a curious Beta-Bot. "What's shopping?" His curiosity was, however, interrupted by Bionic Bunny.

"Sounds alarming." said Bionic Bunny. "Very well. I shall teleport you back to where you were." Beta-Bot then walked towards a glass orb opposite where Bionic Bunny was.

"Teleport me?" said Arthur. "Back to where I was? But those goons... Aren't they still there looking for me?" The glass orb soon lit up and then a scene of an alleyway was seen like a television. It was the very same one where Arthur had last encountered his attackers. Beta-Bot saw that in that alley, there were no goons anywhere to be found.

"Oh, don't worry." The robot said. "It seems that the Dummies have all gone." Arthur could finally breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. That takes care of that I guess." He turned back towards Bionic Bunny, who was feeling a bit down by Arthur's refusal to become a hero. "Look. I'm sorry. As much as I love your appearances on television, I just can't help you in this." The heroic bunny then gave Arthur an assuring smile.

"Please do not blame yourself for this. We cannot force you into danger if you do not want to. So, do allow me to send you back safely." Arthur nodded in compliance. "Just make sure the crystal does not fall into the wrong hands."

"And don't worry." added Beta-Bot. "If the crystal protected you once, it will do so again." The teenage boy noticed a change of attitude to the easily paranoid robot.

"I thought you didn't want me to go." he said.

"I like to forgive and forget."

"Now then." said Bionic Bunny. "You best be on your way. I wish not to delay your quality time with your mother." Arthur gave a nod before walking off. "But first..." He stopped when Bionic Bunny called out to him. "Bring your hand out."

Arthur did so and raised his hand forward as told. Then, suddenly, he felt a surge of energy around his wrist. In a blink of an eye, an electric ring bolted around it and disappeared the next second. In its place was a small watch-like device with a large speaker in the middle. Arthur was curious about the device.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This is your Communicator." explained Bionic Bunny. "Beta-Bot built it. It will allow me to contact you and vice versa. Just to let you know when to return the crystal." Arthur looked at it with some admiration for its design. He clicked the button on the side and it played a catchy tune. (**A/N~ Instead of "Go Go Power Rangers, "What a wonderful kind of day" from the Arthur theme song is played**)

"Neat. Thanks."

"Good luck, Arthur Read. And may the Power protect you." Finally, after a distressing moment in this weird Command Center, Arthur finally stood ready to be teleported away. Instantaneously, his whole body flashed up in electricity and vanished. Meanwhile, Beta-Bot was returning to his post at the controls.

"Oh no no no." he whined. "What are we going to do now, Bionic Bunny? He was our last hope."

"No, Beta-Bot." responded Bionic Bunny.

"What? Is there another?"

"You know, it sounded like you got that from a sci-fi movie or something? But anyways, no. The crystal has chosen Arthur Read, and only Arthur Read."

"Oh dear…" Beta-Bot felt a sense of sadness and worry in his circuits.

"But he'll come to it somehow. He just needs the right motivation."

"But how?"

"Patience, Beta-Bot. The time will come…"

* * *

><p>Back at the alleyway, Arthur was successfully transported back to the spot where he was attacked. He landed on the hard floor on his bottom. This time, as assured by Beta-Bot, there was no sign of a Dummy anywhere. The scene was back to normal. As it should've been for Arthur. He got up and dusted himself. Now, he believed he can continue his ordinary life again. However, he knew well that he still had the crystal in his pocket and the Communicator wrapped around his wrist. His worries soon mounted. He looked and there all around him, hoping not to come across any of those nasty goons again. When all looked safe, Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief, ready to make the trip home.<p>

"Good. Now I can just go home and hope for the best. Please don't let those ugly minions get me." He picked up his feet and walked off to the safety of his house.

* * *

><p>Few minutes have passed, Arthur was almost halfway back to his house. All the while, he had been cautiously looking here and there, still hoping to avoid any further conflict with Meeta's Dummies. However up above the moon, somebody was watching him. Through her telescope, that person was eyeing him from the beginning since he found the crystal. It was the maniacal Grand Witch Meeta. Gleefully, she was anticipating Arthur's capture and the retrieval of one of the crystals.<p>

"Ahhh... There you are, my prey." she cackled before leaving her telescope. "Now for those worthless mutts to do the job!" She waved her wand around and formed a screen in front of her. In that screen, she saw her gang of Dummies sitting around in a circle... playing cards! What were they thinking, slacking around, playing cards while there was a Power Crystal to find? Furiously, Meeta waved her wand again and zapped a powerful thunderbolt at the screen, which was able to pass through and struck the goons where they were. In a frenzy of panic, the Dummies quickly bolted back up, jumping up and down while rubbing their bottoms from the shock. When they stopped leaping, they all ducked down in fear as a vision of Witch Meeta loomed over them. She was as hot-tempered as ever.

"What are you doing lying around on the job?!" yelled Witch Meeta. "Do as I say and catch the one who holds the Crystal now!" The Dummies all hurried acknowledged and ran like marsh hares all over the place, crashing to one another as they made their way to their mission.

* * *

><p>So Arthur continued his stroll back home to help his mother with her shopping. He walked on, hands in his pockets; one of them held on to the Power Crystal. On his way back, he remained vigilant as he would have to prepare to make a run for it. A few minutes after he started his route, Arthur finally saw his house right in front of him.<p>

"Oh finally. Home at last. Now I just have to help Mom with the groceries and then I can hide this crystal away." A moment of relief came for him as he sped up for home.

BOOOBLLOOOO!

Suddenly, the relief was shattered by the sudden appearances of the horrid, menacing goons that were the Dummies! Arthur jumped at their presences.

"Oh drats! Not you guys again." The Dummies were still as aggressive as ever, closing in on Arthur. The boy backed off again, waiting for the chance to dash out again. Then, one of the Dummies made ready to pounce at him. Arthur made the decision to run straight pass them and away from the house, for fear that he might endanger his family's lives. After that, the Dummy made its move, leaping high in the air to catch Arthur. But the boy quickly saw it and sought his chance. He made the run for it. The Dummy in mid-air soon found itself on a collision course to the rock-hard pavement.

BAMM!

The other Dummies quickly went after Arthur, leaving the other unconscious from the crash. Arthur ran as fast as he could, passing his house and back into the business of the city.

* * *

><p>Once there, Arthur made it to the foundation of a large building. Then, he hid behind a pile of wooden crates. He peeked over and saw the passing Dummies still searching for him. He waited for a few seconds, hoping that the squad of goons were gone. Meanwhile, he took out the crystal from his pocket. He would be sure that the Dummies could come back for him. He needed to be rid of them for good. But how was he going to do that?<p>

The next few minutes had passed. The Dummies had approached the construction site again, searching for their target. They passed the site when...

"Hey! Uglies!" They turned their heads around to find their target. Arthur was peeping behind the corner leading to the construction site. He was actually calling them over to him with much intention. "You want me? Come get me." The Dummies ran for the attack. Arthur ran off back into the site as the Dummies were in hot pursuit. They jumped over the wooden fence separating the site from the streets and rushed right through into the area. The Dummies ran and ran looking for Arthur. They all stopped at one point when suddenly there was a whistling sound made coming from in front of them.

"Over here!" They looked up to find Arthur leaning on some scaffolding. The Dummies moved in. However, despite their threatening movements, Arthur just stood still, unprovoked. The Dummies stood on what appeared to be a huge piece of covering sheet. As soon as they stood on it, they felt that there was no more flooring below them. The next thing they knew, they all fell into a big hole in the ground. One by one, they were all helpless.

Arthur came out towards the hole and looked on as he saw the trapped Dummies struggling to get back up.

"Hah!" he gloated. "I hope you guys love cement. Because you have signed up for a free sample." He then ran over to and pulled with him a small cement mixer machine. He then turned the machine over and poured a huge amount of wet cement into the hole and on the doomed Dummies. The gang could not help but succumb to a stone-cold entrapment as the cement all hardened and made them into statues. Arthur felt a sense of victory in him from his single-handled trap. "Looks like I don't need the Bionic Power after all."

Suddenly, coming from behind him...

BAABBOOOLOOO!

"Oh great..." Arthur was alerted by the arrival of more Dummies. And this time, they had him surrounded in a circle. Now Arthur was in for it. There was nowhere for him to run and nothing for him to pull anymore tricks on. He was simply helpless. "This is not going to end well."

And then, the trouble began again. A Dummy charged at him. Arthur dodged it while another Dummy attempted to strike him too. Arthur managed to pull a roll away from the attack. Two more tried to catch him but Arthur ducked and the two crashed into each other. Every strike they did; only to end up being evaded by the nimble teenager. Those gym lessons somehow did the trick. If only he had paid attention in karate class back in third grade.

Unfortunately…

"AAARGH!" A sharp blow to Arthur's back! A Dummy was able to hit him before he knew what hit him. Arthur soon found himself down on the floor with all the Dummies reaching out for him. Sooner or later, he was being punched, kicked and nudged at his back. He tried to shield himself from any more pain but the Dummies outnumbered him. He had no strength to fight them off. He closed his eyes and was about to finally give in to the pain and surrender.

"Huh?"

Just then, Arthur was not feeling the pain anymore. The beatings had stopped. Slowly, Arthur opened his eyes to find a flash of light all around him. Was he dead or something, he wondered. But when the flash began to dim to his eyes, the sight of the same construction soon confirmed that he wasn't. The Dummies were being blinded by the light as they stepped back away from Arthur. The partially wounded boy wondered what had happened that saved him a whole lot of trouble and agony. "How did that…? Wait a minute…"

But it was then that he remembered that this had happened before. Knowing this, he picked into his pocket to find the small Power Crystal inside it. He took it out and he saw what he was sure of. The Crystal was shining a bright red light inside. It had saved Arthur from the Dummies once again. He continued to look on at it with admiration.

"Wow. Awesome. It truly is powerful." Suddenly, the situation was interrupted by a few beeps to a beat coming from Arthur's wrist.

BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP!

Arthur raised his wrist and proceeded to answer his Communicator. He wasn't sure how to use it. He moved in and spoke to the device.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Arthur Read." A familiar deep male voice came from the Communicator speaker. Arthur knew this voice very well.

"Bionic Bunny? Is that you?"

"Yes. I sensed a powerful surge of energy coming from your location. The Crystal has been powered up."

"No kidding. That was awesome." Arthur said, while looking at the still-blinded Dummies. But they wouldn't remain that way for long. "So what do I do now? Just run some more?"

"I have a better idea." said Bionic Bunny with a convincing voice. "Arthur Read. Hold the Crystal into the air. I shall grant you a power so great that you will be able to handle those Dummies once and for all."

"What is that exactly?" Arthur wasn't sure where this was going but he was about to find out soon. Doing as what Bionic Bunny had told him, Arthur shot the crystal up in the air and waited for whatever Bionic Bunny was about to do.

* * *

><p>In the Command Center, the bodiless super hero charged up a powerful amount of energy. Beta-Bot watched on in awe as Bionic Bunny was about to give Arthur a really special gift.<p>

"Wooo! You're doing it! Alright!" The robot cheered. When the energy around Bionic Bunny flashed up into an orb, he then shot it up his container tube like a bullet. The energy orb then flew off from the building and off into the sky away to a distant place in the speed of light.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up in the sky to find a bright light heading right towards him, or the crystal for the matter. The light shot straight at the crystal with great intensity, enough to push Arthur back a bit. He looked at the newly-empowered crystal and watched it flash up again. When he opened his eyes after it, he witnessed something incredible. Pixilation began to form around it into a long hexagonal shape. The transparent pixels soon took solid form as a handheld device. A metallic silver device with black details and a golden symbol of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Curious, Arthur stared at it for a while.<p>

"What is this?" asked Arthur through the Communicator.

"It's called a Power Morpher. Use it to defeat the Dummies." But the instruction was too vague at that point.

"Uuuuhhh…"

"Just shout, 'Power Up. Action Time.'" It was simple enough for Arthur. He watched as the Dummies regained their composure and vision. They then set their sights on Arthur who was standing firm and ready to do what he has been given. He slowly moved his arm carrying the Morpher back. Then with a strong push, he trusted it out at front and gave out a yell.

"**Power Up! Action Time!**"

With the call complete, the Morpher was vibrating and digital sounds were heard. Next, it had its red lights flashing on and off as a charging sound was made out. The next thing he knew, a bright beam of light was shot out from the golden coin and flew at Arthur himself! The Dummies were watching Arthur's body being enveloped in pure light.

In a minute, the transformation was complete. The light faded off in an instant and we see Arthur… in a new uniform! A yellow-coloured uniform with white rhombuses lined up in a horizontal line around his torso. He was also wearing a helmet of the same colour and a black transparent glass for his vision. There was a white belt with the buckle being his Morpher. Looking at his white gloves, Arthur couldn't believe what had happened to him. He had transformed… into a super hero!

"What in the world?" He was astonished by the transformation. "Wow! Look at me! And I feel some sort of power surging through my body. What is this?"

"Say hello…" said Bionic Bunny. "…to your new Dino Fury powers." Arthur still couldn't make out what had transpired. Was this his supposed destiny as Bionic Bunny had mentioned? But instead of any wonder of this, Arthur was admiring how awesome it felt, having this newfound power of his.

"This is so cool!" But the admiration ended when the sounds of garbling and mumbling in front of him interrupted. He quickly snapped out of it and stood ready. The power inside him prompted him to go into full fighting stance. After a fierce stare-down and with a hand signal for the Dummies to come forth, the action began. Both sides charged at each other.

"HHHIIIYYAA!" Arthur flew his first fist at the Dummies, sending one of the reeling away. Another kick at another Dummy. When one would try its luck, Arthur would duck under… "Whoa! Missed me." …and strike back at it at the stomach. A Dummy tried to hit him on the head, but somehow Arthur blocked the attack with only one hand, grabbing its fist and then proceeded to toss the individual away. "And it's a home run!" More punches and kicks ensued as Arthur was progressively winning the fight. The Dummies were being beaten down to a pulp as the new hero continued to pin them down. Soon, Arthur finished up the melee combat by beating down to of the Dummies to a nearby scaffolding. He then kicked off the supports and the scaffolding came down right on top of them. "Now that has got to hurt." gloated Arthur.

The rest of them huddled up together dizzily. Arthur jumped right in front of them and gave a threatening look at them, scaring them. Arthur then instinctively raised his hand in the air. Then a bright light came down from the sky and landed on Arthur's hand. He grabbed what appeared to be a sword of light. And that was what it was; a Power Sword. A red and silver blade with a light red crystal at the middle. Once he took hold of it, he spun the sword on and on until the crystal charged up. The Dummies began to shield themselves, waiting for the worst to happen. Arthur then swung his sword back and readied himself for the final strike. With one big slash, a sharp and powerful blade projectile came heading straight at the doomed group. It came at them with incredible speed and force. Finally when it hit them, an explosion occurred at where they were standing, engulfing them in it.

When it was all over, their bodies disintegrated into nothing. The threat was gone. Unknowingly, Arthur jumped up and landed with a self-made victory pose.

"Yeah! You've been exterminated!" However, the joy was replaced with a certain worry. The battle has been won. But will there be a war that has just begun? Arthur felt like he had just ignited the powder keg to something much greater than the conflict he had just got himself into. He also felt like that his life was not going to be ordinary after all. This was the start of something deep and dangerous. He began to question whether all of this was worth it. Was he going to continue ignoring all of this, or was he ready to accept the responsibilities of Earth's newest saviour?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up on the Moon…<p>

"GGGAAAAHHHH! What just happened?!" The screeching yells of Grand Witch Meeta filled the palace chamber. Everyone inside crouched down as Witch Meeta came over to every single one of them, pinching their ears and smashing them on the heads in utter frustration. "What just happened?! How can a single child be able to handle my Dummies?!"

"G-Gee, I dunno." said a cowered Squash.

"We are quite as surprised as you are, your Highness." added Baboon, who was jittering as well. Doctor Fist looked into the telescope and viewed the potentially new enemy. Something about that boy had gotten to him somehow.

"Strange." He tried to come up with a hypothesis. "I'm seeing some sort of powerful force emitting all over him. It appears to be the same sort of energy as… Bionic Energy."

"But how did he get that?!" yelled Witch Meeta. "How could he have…?" But then she stopped, only for her frustration to increase when she came up with a theory of her own.

"That meddlesome super hero, Bionic Bunny, is still alive!"

"What?!" shouted a baffled Squash.

"But didn't you destroy him?" asked Baboon.

"It's possible that bionic bunny was able to spare himself with his soul and sacrificed his body to fool you into believing he was actually dead. But fear not, with that, he must've lost a lot of power in the process. He won't be able to move an inch."

"But that boy… he's doing the dirty work for him." Meeta walked towards to the balcony, overlooking the Earth. She was getting real serious about her newest foe. This was the beginning of a new conflict. A conflict that would decide the fate of the planet below. "Well, go play with all that power all you want, boy. Because you have just got yourself in a whole lot of trouble. But fear not, you won't be able to hang around for long. I, Grand Empress Meeta, shall get you. And when I do, the Bionic Power will be mine! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah! You did it! You beat those mutts to the ground!" cheered an ecstatic Beta-Bot.<p>

"Thanks, Beta-Bot." Arthur had returned to the Command Center. He was not wearing his Ranger suit anymore; back in his usual clothes. He walked up to the head of Bionic Bunny, who was watching with pride for Arthur. He had finally embraced the power of his Bionic Energy. But the question was, was he willing to accept his destiny? For now, he wished to congratulate Arthur for his successful battle against the Dummies.

"You have done absolutely well against the Dummies, Arthur Read. The power had served you well." Arthur couldn't help but feel thankful for Bionic Bunny's remark. "But, I know you wish to continue a normal life. So, if you want to be rid of the crystal, then…"

"Are you kidding?" Bionic Bunny was stopped by an excited Arthur. "These powers are awesome. I can punch, kick and smash baddies anytime, anywhere. It's painful, I know. But at least it's better than that time when I punched D- Oh wait never mind that." Arthur, with a bit of hesitation, then confirmed his answer. "I think I'll keep my powers." Bionic Bunny was almost puzzled by Arthur's sudden change in mind. He was so against the whole hero business, but now he wished to become one. He was now really happy. Arthur Read was finally ready to become someone greater than an ordinary teenager. He was to become…

"An Elwood Ranger." suggested Arthur.

"Hmmm…" Bionic bunny pondered. "I was going for something like 'Power Ranger' but I believe that has already been taken. Anyways, since these troubles are happening in your area, I guess we can go with that. Very well, from now on, Arthur Read, you shall be known as the Dino Fury Elwood Ranger. You have the power of the dinosaur to protect you. May it serve you well." Arthur was feeling all anticipating from all his new duties. But for Bionic Bunny, it's not always about action and excitement as he had noticed that Arthur had agreed to be a Ranger because of the action he had enjoyed on the battle. A quality that could lead to his downfall if he wasn't careful. "But you must remember this. Your role as a Elwood Ranger is not about fun and laughs. You have the Power for a reason. And that reason, is to protect the world and those who live in it. Make sure you remember your place in this." As much as Arthur was excited about being an Elwood Ranger, he knew that there were some more important reasons to utilizing his powers. He had recalled Bionic Bunny's story of his hero days and it would be great to continue his legacy to save innocent people. Without question, he complied with Bionic Bunny with a nod. Arthur was now officially in the Ranger business; sworn to protect the Earth from evil.

"Now then…" said Bionic Bunny. "Another thing you must know. Evil will always find a way to jeopardize your life; so to protect those you know and love, you must keep your identity secret at all costs." Arthur felt a little disappointed by that rule.

"Awww. I wanted to tell my friends what had just happened. They would flip when I tell them. I-I mean **if**."

"I'm sorry, Arthur Read. But it's the only way."

"Oh alright. Anything else?"

"Over time, you will gain new powers and new tools for the job. You must learn and train yourself on how to use them before you can fully utilize them."

"Sounds good."

"I shall help out and give a call if I find anything." suggested Beta-Bot. "I shall also keep any weapons and equipment in case you need them."

"Hey, thanks, Beta-Bot."

"Furthermore, your crystal is just **one** of many still out there around the Earth. In time, more teenagers with attitude shall join in the fight against Witch Meeta and her dark forces."

"The more the merrier. Sounds like we'll have our own army."

"Yes. For now, try to hold out on your own until someone can join your team."

"I'll do my best. More words for me?"

"One more thing. And this is probably the most important. Good luck and may the Power protect you."

When all was said and done, Arthur was ready to go home when…

"Oh no! I forgot about my shopping trip with Mum!" exclaimed Arthur. "I have to go now! See ya!" Arthur rushed and waved goodbye to his two new companions as he was teleported away back home. With all things settled, Beta-Bot returned to Bionic Bunny.

"Should we tell him?" asked Beta-Bot.

"No, Beta-Bot. He is not ready for the darker evils. Let him settle Witch Meeta first. Until we can get more Rangers, only then we can counter Lord Redd."

* * *

><p>Back at Arthur's house, an energy wave struck the backyard. It was the new Elwood Ranger himself. He made a hard landing on his bottom on the soft lawn. He got up and dusted himself before running into the kitchen. He opened the back door and went into the kitchen. Fortunately, he saw his mother still at the counter, sorting out ingredients and what not. She had not left for the mall yet. Gladly, Arthur walked right in.<p>

"Mom." He called. "I'm home. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, there you are, Arthur dear." welcomed Jane Read. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for ages."

"I… uh… was… out with Buster today. Had some things to do."

"Really? That's weird. Isn't Buster supposed to be with his Mom in the office today?" Arthur gulped, completely forgetting that his best friend was out helping out with his mother's news work.

"Oh… uh… yeah! That was what I did with them." Jane shot a suspicious look at him. Why wouldn't she be suspicious? A mother knows her children well. But Jane was feeling in a good mood that day, so she decided to accept Arthur's lie. A lie for the right reasons for everyone.

"Alright then." She said before putting the last pickle jar into the cabinet. "Now then, let us head off to the mall and get those groceries." She walked out of the kitchen, joined by Arthur, on their way to the family car. Arthur was relieved she had bought that lie. But he knew it was worth much more than he let on. He looked up in the clear blue sky, thinking about his new duties. Not just as an ordinary teenager, but as a super hero. An Elwood Ranger.

"Now, how am I gonna tell Buster about my 'helping out' with the news?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the same construction site, two construction workers were looking around to find the devastation left behind by Arthur's battle with the Dummies. They were completely stunned by all the damage; a big massive hole and some scaffolding destroyed.<p>

"What in blue blazes happened here?!" exclaimed one of the workers.

"I-I-I… what?" added the other.

"Did one of our fuel barrels explode or something?"

"I dunno. But how are we going to explain this to the contracters?" The worker then walked on. Then, he stopped to find yet another astonishing discovery. "Oh, and what about this?" What are we going to tell him about this?"

A pile of frozen humanoid beings stuck together in a messy stack.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Read has finally accepted the responsibilities of an Elwood Ranger. What future enemies will he make next? Who will be there to back him up? Find out on Elwood Rangers: Lakewood Force, next!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ Another chapter finally done! I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Do leave a review and tell me what you thought of this upcoming epic adventure.**

**Just to let you know, this fanfic will not be limited to Power Rangers only. There will be some small references to Super Sentai as well. Have to give the Japanese credit too, you know.**

**Thank you for reading and I shall catch you in the next episode! BYE!**


End file.
